Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a method.
Description of the Related Art
There is an image processing apparatus that creates a file by converting original image data scanned by a scanner into a designated file format and transmits the created file to a file server on a network.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-214951 recites a technique for improving a transmission speed by performing image conversion during an image scan by a scanner.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-276287 recites a technique for, in a facsimile transmission that uses an ISDN communication network, improving transmission speed by transmitting image data in parallel over a plurality of channels for information (B channels).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-242482 recites a technique for, in mobile communication, improving transmission speed by transmitting in parallel by using a plurality of carriers that have different frequencies.
In addition, direct transmission, in which scanning is executed while transmitting image data in a facsimile, is known, and there is a technique for causing a scanner to start scanning an image when an amount of scanned but untransmitted data becomes smaller than a fixed value. Because the data size of each page of an image to transmit differs depending on the respective image to transmit, when the data size for each page or a communication speed for data transmission changes, the scan rate is changed in conjunction with the change.
An MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) that converts image data scanned by a scanner into a file of a designated file format and transmits the file to a destination on a network is used by a plurality of users, and thus it is desirable to quickly yield the MFP to a subsequent user. However, there are at least some users who confirm whether a transmission was definitely made to a destination address, and because these users wait in front of the MFP for transmission completion to confirm the completion of transmission, this is a reason why other users are made to wait. For this reason, an apparatus that has a short amount of time from the start of a scan of an original until the completion of transmission is desired.